steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1: Unfortunate Fate (Galactic Journey)
Chapter 1: Unfortunate Fate Staring out the window, Chrome Diopside sighed. Looking at the emptiness of space filled her with a feeling of unease. She was far from her home, and more importantly, her lab, in which she spent most of her time working for Miss White Diamond, researching new weapons and other technologies. A few days prior, she had been called personally by Miss White Diamond herself, a great honor, to inform her that she had been tasked with overseeing the evaluation of one of Yellow Diamond's Peridots, who was handed the mission of checking on Cluster #341 located on Planet Earth, and Cluster #276 on Planet Trendoth. Why Yellow Diamond couldn't simply get one of her own science officers to oversee the technician gem escaped her. "Oh well", she thought. "The sooner we check the one on Earth, the sooner I can get back to research." Although one thing did bother her about this mission, and that was why Yellow Diamond had personally sent one of her Jasper guards to lead the mission. If Miss White Diamond had been truthful, which she was known for, and this was a simple scientific observation mission, why was a high ranking soldier class gem such as a Jasper, especially one of Yellow Diamond's personal guard, accompanying them? The only known opposition on Earth was the dying embers of the rebellion that took place millennia ago. Even though she was not a soldier class gem, since homeworld had outclassed Earth in its technology long ago, Chrome Diopside could easily handle anything the rebels threw at her using the gem artillery she had brought with her. Perhaps she had thought that the prisoners they had captured on Trendoth were a threat? However, neither one was a soldier class nor possessed a real weapon, so how could they be a threat? Maybe even to keep the Lapis Lazuli gem in line? But they weren't anywhere near water, so she was even less of a threat than the prisoners! These thoughts led her to believe that Yellow Diamond had not been entirely truthful with Miss White Diamond when briefing her with the mission details. What could the rebels possibly have that warranted a Jasper to lead them? Chrome Diopside decided to put her thoughts toward the task at hand, one that had been forced upon her by the Jasper, and that was to watch the prisoners. They were being held in gem destabilization fields, which Chrome Diopside had proudly taken the main place in their conception and development. The prisoner's gem held in the farthest cell, next to a door leading to the power core, was an Andalusite. They were a low level technician gem, in fact the lowest level of technician gems. They get their functionality by being able to influence electricity and electronics, so they were used mainly as basic mechanics and electricians. The other was a Zircon, a simple peasant gem with no real purpose. Essentially a Pearl, but with less usefulness. At least Pearls could be trained to do menial tasks and follow orders, Zircons didn't even have that ability. The gems continued to lie in their cells, still not having reformed yet. What they were doing on Trendoth, she had no idea. With another sigh, she continued to stare out the window. ***END OF CHAPTER 1*** Next >>> Chapter 2: Held Captive Back to main page>>> Galactic Journey Characters * Chrome Diopside (debut) * White Diamond (mentioned) * Peridot (mentioned) * Yellow Diamond (mentioned) * Jasper (mentioned) * Lapis Lazuli (mentioned) * Andalusite (mentioned) * Zircon (mentioned) Category:Galactic Journey Category:A to Z Category:Zzrmax's Content Category:Chapters